


眷恋

by gattoindex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Politics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex





	眷恋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attachment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337230) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



梅塞廷事件后，他们第一次见面，奥利安在和威震天握手前犹豫了。

这是个小细节，但威震天注意到了。因为角斗，他更加关注这类细节——发现对手的犹豫意味着能赢得一场比赛，而现在威震天的光镜看到了。当奥利安终于伸手和他相握时，动作又太过迅速、热切，过度弥补他之前的犹豫。他的握手比威震天记忆中的更有力，但同时也比他过去习惯的要温和，在卡隆，角斗士们握手是为了伤害。

他们找到了个安静角落，或者说是这种场所中能够找到的相对安静的角落，坐了下来。

“你变了。”奥利安立刻就说。

威震天试图掩饰自己的反应。他的确改变了——改变和被改变，一个至关重要的差别，一条他脑海中的模糊界限，虽然他希望能更清晰。

奥利安看起来立刻就为自己的话后悔了。他在面罩后微笑着，光镜温暖而充满歉意，仿佛微笑是某种可以减轻真相或使其更缓和的方式。“当然你会有改变，”他说，“在梅塞廷，和……在卡隆。”他无法说在角斗场。在一阵奇怪的怀旧冲动后，威震天想起奥利安是怎样难以直面丑陋的现实。之所以能够如此，要归功于他的阶层。

它应该让威震天生气。但这却反而令他充满了思乡情绪，苦乐参半的愚蠢渴望，以及对自己年轻时的强烈怀念。一些事情改变了，他改变了，但还有一些没有。奥利安仍然让他有感觉，仍然让他想要写诗。

“很高兴再次见到你，”威震天说。离开梅塞廷后，他一直和这个金刚保持通信联系，而现在能听到他的声音，感受他的磁场扰动，这真的很好。

是这个金刚的过错导致他被送到了梅塞廷，因为他的一些言论，准确来说。这是真的，但也已经过去了，几乎不重要。没有必要为是什么让他来到此时此地而感到遗憾，不是在他已经做了这么多的时候。

“我也很高兴见到你，我的朋友。”奥利安说，真诚得让威震天想要取笑他，即使他的嗓子里涨起了某些不舒服的感觉。

酒保来到他们的桌前，奥利安为他们俩点了——标准的混调无极仙。酒保冲酒单抬了抬眉毛，瞥了一眼威震天要他确认。威震天点点头。他没有芯情向奥利安解释情况。酒类饮料对他来说是浪费，但燃料就是燃料。

“我很担心你，”奥利安说，在桌面上扣紧了手指。“当你不写作的时候，我担心发生了最糟糕的情况。但震荡波”——他没有说“参议员”，出于熟悉而非不尊重，他在说这个名字时结巴了，好像感觉到伤痛——“说你在这儿是安全的，在核子矿。” 

威震天哼了一声。任何对矿井是“安全”的想法表明他们从未走进过任何一个。而政府会满足于把他关在世界之外并不管他的想法简直是可笑的。

“是这样的吗？”奥利安的光镜闪烁着关心，他皱起了眉头，“不，我猜……”他的声音变轻了。

“你的参议员朋友把你从危险中解救了出来，”威震天说，“遗憾的是他不能把这种保护覆盖到我。”

“最后，他甚至无法救自己，”奥利安说，他的声音变冷了，“你应该听说了，我相信。”

“是的。”这个丑闻甚至已经传到了梅塞廷，“俱五刑。”

“不仅如此。他的大脑，他们……”奥利安呼着气，挣扎地说出那些词，“他不再是从前的样子。”他最终轻声说。

皮影戏。那么，这就解释了震荡波参议员政治立场的突然转变。威震天假设他被羞辱和威胁，不……被改变。威震天无法唤起自己对那个华丽的高阶金刚的同情，是他由得威震天在数英里的积雪和岩石下被埋没。但一阵寒意悄悄蔓延下他的背脊，他抑制住了颤抖。

“一个耻辱，”威震天终于说——他最多只能表示到这个程度了。他想知道那位参议员是否曾期望自己的地位可以保护他。或许他认为功能主义委员会真的相信他们自己的花言巧语。震荡波本身已经把这种言辞融入自我了。他们的通病，这在上层阶级中十分常见，甚至是那些表面上试图寻求某种社会变革的人士。他们错误地认为在体系内运行的权力可以成为摧毁体系的力量。他们拒绝承认国家前一次认可了他们，但不表示第二次也会。

这同样是奥利安很容易犯的错误。一个时至今日威震天也无法向他言明的错误。

威震天的手在一个突然的轻触下退缩了。奥利安将威震天的沉默和阴郁表情视为悲伤，伸手去握住他的手以示安慰。

一个根本上错位的手势，反映出奥利安是多么不了解他。但基本上也是一个同情芯的表示。威震天找不出理由拒绝它。他的手在奥利安的紧握中放松下来，看着奥利安的手指缠绕着他自己的。

这个感觉不错。除了医生，这是第一次有人不是出于暴力意图地长时间触摸他。也许还要加上他在梅塞廷的时间。威震天意识到自己想念这个。他回应了奥利安，笨拙地他们的手指扣在一起。奥利安的手很温暖，他的触碰很轻柔。

威震天可以告诉他。

这个想法是荒唐可笑的，而且随着威震天的反复思量变得更加荒谬。他从没告诉过任何人在梅塞廷到底发生了什么。甚至连声波都没有，尽管他怀疑声波已经从他的大脑中提取了一些记忆。他甚至没有考虑过告诉别人。

威震天或许会告诉界标。他对此毫不怀疑。他或许会告诉撞针，在很久以前的某段时间。但这儿？现在？没有人可以倾诉。有吗？

威震天的头感到刺痛。他看着奥利安的手握着自己的。

酒保端着他们的饮料悄悄进来，奥利安的手猛然一动。威震天做了一次不成功的尝试企图继续握住他，但当奥利安第二次试图抽回手时，威震天放开了。酒保将饮料放在桌子上，并在他们中间放了一大盘小吃脆片。

“抱歉，我们没有要——”奥利安说。

酒保无视了他。“免费，”他对威震天说，然后离开，再次留下他们两个。

奥利安盯着他，显然很困惑。

“粉丝们有时送我礼物。”威震天说，“只要接受它们就好了。”

“粉丝？”奥利安重复道，然后他的光镜睁大了，“哦，因为你的……战斗。”

“是的。”威震天确定奥利安没有——也永远不会认同。角斗反映出了一切使他们有所区别的东西；威震天总是喜欢把令人不快的东西拖到灯光下让所有人看到，而奥利安总是宁可不去看它们，如果可能的话。

威震天举起无极仙喝了。酒保提供给了他们的东西不错。威震天已经不再习惯无极仙的味道了。喝起来不舒服，但无论如何他还是喝了。他的FIM芯片已经永久关闭好几年了，甚至听不到最轻微的电流蜂鸣。

“我.……”奥利安支支吾吾地说，“我看过它们，你的一些角斗。”

威震天呛到了。他放下杯子，咳嗽着直到进气口没有液体。他越过桌子看着奥利安。后者几乎是害羞地对上了他的光镜。

“你什么？”威震天听明白了。他试着描绘一副景象，奥利安在嗜血的卡隆人群中，呼喊出残杀和机油四溅的要求。他的处理器无法正常处理这个想法，并拒绝提供图像。

“全息视频并不难追查。”奥利安移开视线，“正如你所说，你有……粉丝。他们为那些有需求的金刚制作视频。And I have missed you。”【这句话我决定保留原文】

威震天沉默着瞪视了很长一段时间，然后笑了起来。酒吧里好几个金刚紧张地转过身看向他们的隔间。威震天的笑声最近总是与暴力关联。他摇摇头，仍然咧着嘴。奥利安疑惑地看了看他。

“我忘了你总是能让我感到惊讶。”威震天说，“每次我以为自己已经把你完全描绘出来了，你就会做一些出人意料的事情。”

奥利安似乎被这句话感动了，他的光镜闪闪发光。“对你我也有同样的感受。”他说，带着解除疑惑的诚意。“我想——如果我观看你的战斗，也许我就会明白。”

“你不能。”威震天又喝了一杯无极仙。奥利安还没有喝他的那份，他仍然戴着面罩。

“是的，”奥利安说，“我不能。”他低头看着自己的饮品。“我想要理解。你从没有……这不能仅仅只是毫无意义的暴力。而你……过去，你比我更早地看到了事物背后的意义。你从那种事里看到了什么？那可能有什么意义吗？我——”

奥利安的手移动着，越过桌子。威震天以为他正准备拿些脆片或喝酒。当他意识到奥利安试图握住他的手，再次把它放到自己的手中时，奥利安已经失去了勇气，把手避开了。

“你可以来参加战斗，”威震天说，像奥利安一样对自己说的话感到惊讶。角斗场就像是他自己的另一面，奥利安永远无法分享。但也许，也许……“我可以安排。”他可以，很容易。声波会密切关注情况——奥利安高大强壮，机敏善战，但他走路和说话的样子仍然像一个铁堡警察，而声波在他身边将大大有助于消除任何会引发问题的潜在可能性。的确有一些威震天不希望奥利安会看到的东西。声波可以防止他发现任何异常。

“我——”奥利安确实考虑了这一点，他低头看着自己的手，然后摇了摇头。“不，谢谢。但是不。”

威震天早该预料到的答案，但不知为何他仍然感到被拒绝的刺痛。沉默在他们之间蔓延，不适感在增长。威震天吃了些脆片——富含金属成分，松脆，他过去几乎很少能够享用的奢侈，尽管浇在中间的重油酱完全是卡隆风味的垃圾食品。酒保很熟悉威震天的口味。

奥利安抬手摘下了面罩。威震天偏转光镜，试着不去盯视。距离他上一次看到奥利安的脸已经过去很长时间了，他很少在公共场合取下面罩。奥利安拿起方杯喝了一大口，将近一半。

取下面罩后，奥利安的表情非常易懂。威震天可以看到无极仙进入他系统的一瞬间——他的FIM芯片失控了，没料到是这么烈性的饮品。他摇了摇头，靠过桌子，专注地盯着威震天的脸，光镜异常明亮。威震天和他视线相接。

“对我说说梅塞廷。”奥利安说。

威震天没料到是这个问题，更没想到会如此直接。他花了些时间努力寻找词汇，“你读过我的书，”他最终说，“你知道那里发生了什么。”

“你没有把所有的东西都放进书里。”奥利安确定地说，这又让威震天觉得头痛了。“我确信。”奥利安放低了声音。“那里面没有任何诗歌。”

“我——”我把所有重要的东西放在一起，威震天想这样说，但这些话不被说出。他不想对奥利安撒谎——至少不是这方面。荒谬的是，一部分的他仍然想告诉对方。

即使是现在，探针的灼烧感，意识被侵犯的深刻影响依然盘踞在记忆中，以至于想到这一切就觉得痛苦。在从梅塞廷疏散的航班上，他对着一只桶呕吐，反复清空油箱。当和他一起的矿工同伴嘲笑时谎称是因为晕车。几个月的时间里，不断探查头部伤口的边缘，试图却始终不明白自己到底被取走了什么，是如何被侵害的，以及现在这个他有多少是被那次手术所塑造的……

他曾考虑把它放进他的书中，告诉所有人。感觉隐瞒它是不对的，就好像它是一个弱点。公权的丑陋应该被拖入光明中。每个人都应该知道他们为控制民众所采取的不正当手段。威震天清楚这一点。

但疼痛一触即生，感受过于生涩，羞耻足以让他窒息。当他试着写出自己所遭受的事情时，词句只能作为诗歌出现。

威震天意识到自己正在摩擦头盔，以缓解头顶灼烧的刺痛感。奥利安看着他，在他裸露的脸上只有关心。威震天收回了手。

“我让你很不高兴。”奥利安说。“我越界了。对不起，我不应该问——”

“不。”威震天摇了摇头，“你是对的。我——”他呼了口气，“是有诗。我在梅塞廷的编辑没有关注它。我一直把它留给自己。如果你想读……”

“是的。”奥利安立即说道，光镜闪着，向前靠在桌上，“是的，让我看看。”

威震天的火种很疼。他望向远处，无法直视如此明亮又一直睁大的光镜。

“梅塞廷很冷。”威震天说，“深远而无处不在的寒冷。它不像天威峰或C-12。无法在轮班间上到地面，看看太阳，或是地平线远方铁堡或卡隆的灯光在星空下闪烁。在梅塞廷的地表上，什么都没有，除了雪，厚得足以掩埋你。有些矿工就是这样死的。可能是故意的，或者……”

威震天自己就不止一次发现那些尸体。在他们坐着的地方被冻僵，被膨胀的冰从装甲接缝和关节处撕开，而脸仍然看向地平线。医生将他们标记为意外死亡，并将他们的尸体运回塞伯坦回收。最终，威震天不再前往地表，停止寻找知道自己不会找到的东西。

“我想，”威震天说，“我写了。我工作了。寒冷让思维清晰。它剥去了一切——也许这正是我需要的。”

“你被送到那里是我的错。”奥利安说道，脸愧疚地垮了下来，“我不应该给他们读你写的话，或给他们你的名字。”

这是事实。威震天拒绝去争辩。奥利安需要理解他的行为如何影响他人，他的选择如何不公平且不同程度地对那些更低阶层产生影响。威震天让他坐在那里感受自己的愧疚。

“我活了下来。”威震天最终轻声说，“你也是。从你的错误中学习，奥利安。向前走，不要再犯。我也会尽力这样去做。“

至少奥利安看起来对此很认真。他安静地想了一会儿，将自己的重心移回到椅子上。威震天可以感觉到桌下他散发的微微热力。他们几乎没有触到对方，稍微改变一下自己的位置，在桌下轻推奥利安的腿，这很容易。但他没有这么做。

“你说你在梅塞廷有一位编辑？”

威震天永远也不应该提到界标的。他大意了。每次和奥利安相处时，他总是不够谨慎。总有一天他会为此付出代价。

“是的。”威震天停了好一会儿才说。

奥利安微笑起来，“我很高兴。我讨厌想到你孤单一个。”

一开始，威震天的确是孤单的。从曾经是家的矿井中被带走，甚至没有机会和关系亲密的朋友告别，从塞伯坦被抓到好几光年以外的地方扔到陌生人中，他的到来笼罩着遭人孤立的谣言。威震天从来都不擅长交际。先是撞针，然后是界标，那些想要在威震天生活中占有一席之地的总是主动来找他，而不是相反。即便奥利安也是如此，如果在他们之间的这种东西可以被称之为友谊的话……

威震天不应该寻求它，不应该对此产生眷恋。如果威震天没有把这一课牢牢记入火种，那界标的死又有什么意义？

但是，“我读过它们。”奥利安说，“你在梅塞廷写的所有散文。”威震天的火种因这些话语而颤动，温暖的渴望背叛了他自己。“它们……”奥利安停了停，“你写得更好了，你的编辑做得很好。”

曾经，威震天想纠正他。但他咬住了自己的舌头。【上文奥利安说编辑的时候用的是does，而这句开头是did】

“但你并不认同。”威震天冒险试探着。他看着奥利安努力寻找合适的词句，看着他移动手掌，光镜闪烁，嘴唇微微抽动。

“我不同意其中的一部分。”奥利安说，“并非全部。你说得对，事情需要改变。你有一个高尚的目标。但是你没有想到在你实现它的过程中会受到伤害的那些人。”

“但你不会去想拖延这种改变会伤害到的人。”威震天无法克制自己声音中的情感。他从座位上挺起身，大脑飞速思索，火种呼呼旋转，“每一天——每一刻的延迟都会造成代价。劳工们死于矿场，可抛弃阶层被扔在一边。政治犯被实施洗脑手术。”至少最后这个肯定击中了要害，当奥利安畏缩时，威震天感到自己是正确的。

彼此之间的争论几乎没什么新意。关于这个问题他们已经通过信件讨论了几个月，深入探讨思考他们的意识形态分歧。威震天很亨受这个。当然肯定是奥利安错了，错误和盲目的原因是他受到所处阶层和思考角度的局限，但他聪颖而敏锐。和他争辩政治话题就像是在角斗场上面对一个特别出色的挑战者。威震天会因此而表现更强。

但出于某种原因，奥利安看起来没多少争论的欲望。甚至是，不愿意。“也许……不是现在。”他移开光镜，“以后吧。我们以后再讨论这个问题。”

威震天不想以后讨论。他已经为一场争辩兴奋起来了，当然不喜欢被拒绝。

但他已经很久没有看到奥利安的脸了，威震天发现自己很难拒绝他。他的嘴没有遮盖，光镜如此真诚，特有的电磁场如此亲近。

威震天仍然渴望争论，他的火种在胸中燃烧，不知该如何处理这种感觉。他又喝了一杯无极仙，但这并没有改变他的情绪。他的FIM芯片阵列开始递增——每喝一杯，他的内视屏上都会提示，无极仙转换为可均衡消耗能量的时间又增加了大约半小时。

永久有效的FIM芯片是来自界标的另一项礼物。一件威震天不想要，也没有要求得到的礼物，但的确受益匪浅。

奥利安也在喝酒，越过杯沿看着威震天的脸。

“喏。”威震天将盛脆片的盘子推向他，“吃吧。别等它凉了。”

奥利安拿起一块，犹豫片刻后，吃了它。他一下子抬起了眉，又飞快地拿了另一片。

威震天摇摇头，“不，必须先蘸一下酱汁。”他做了个示范，把富含金属成分的薄脆片一角浸入闪着深粉色光泽的酱汁中，然后一口吞下整块。

奥利安学着他的样子，但酱汁少得多。威震天预期他会作出恶芯的反应；结果奥利安的眉毛再次抬起。他慢慢地嚼着，试图尝出味道，然后吞了下去。

“那是什么？”他问，好像不确定自己是否想知道答案。

“燃料油。”威震天试着憋住笑，“在提炼出无极仙和能量后，所有留在桶底的大比重原料。”

奥利安惊慌失措地瞪着他。没有了面罩，他一目了然的表情非常可爱。“但那里面都是杂质，”他说，“我还以为只能用来作为机器燃料。”

“矿工就是机器，” 威震天咧嘴笑着说。“你没听说过吗？”奥利安没有笑——他缺乏威震天那种黑色幽默。“这是一种卡隆特产，加工品的味道。能让你的火种真的感到灼热。”

“这……很有趣。”奥利安说道，注视着这盘脆片。他坐在那里犹豫了一会儿，然后又吃起来，这次他把更多的酱舀到了脆片上。

“慢点儿——你的油箱还不习惯这种燃料。”

奥利安哼了一声，“我又不是新造的，威震天。”他说着开始吃第三轮。威震天翻了翻光镜，放过了这个话题。就让奥利安吃点苦头吧，既然他自己坚持。

威震天坐在那里看着他吃东西。他没想到这感觉如此轻松——舒适，平和，没有恐惧。它让威震天想起了过去，与撞针一起喝酒，与界标共享燃料。

不要眷恋。

威震天让界标留在那里死去。不是为了救自己的命，而是为了拯救他的工作——他的事业。那已经发生了，无法反悔。他选择了他的工作、他的事业，而不是友人的生命。而现在他想要拿这个冒险，为了什么？为奥利安？一个永远无法彻底接受他的金刚？一个永远不会真正守护他的后背或支持他事业的金刚？

但威震天如此渴望想要伸出手。奥利安温暖而亲切，近在咫尺。如果威震天告诉他，告诉他全部的真相，他毫不怀疑奥利安会相信他。威震天想被倾听、被相信。

“你的参议员朋友，”威震天说。“你是怎么知道的？”

奥利安抬头。他的光镜是一片纯净、清晰、明亮的蓝色，就像天威峰正午的天空。威震天眯起了光镜，奥利安转开视线。

“你是怎么知道他的思想被改变了，而不仅仅是机体？”威震天澄清道。

问的时候，威震天就知道这很愚蠢。奥利安是莽撞和盲目的。他在参议院脱口而出说了威震天的问题，他的粗心大意让威震天被监禁在梅塞廷。无法信任他能够理性行事，或有长远考虑。威震天不应该——也不能——让自己产生眷恋。他的目标比个人关系和渴望更重要，而这种关系只会阻碍他。

但是这种眷恋远在威震天得到教训之前就已经产生，不易割舍。

更何况威震天渴望这个，就像他在地底数月之后想要呼吸新鲜空气和看到明亮的天空那样。他不愿放手。

当他抬头看向对方，奥利安看起来很痛苦。“马上就发现了。”他说。“很明显。起初我还想要否认。但我做不到。他变了。”

威震天也变了。奥利安也立刻就注意到了。

“当你意识到他遭受了什么，”威震天问道，声音低得几乎听不见，“你做了什么？”

“我——”奥利安再一次看向别处。看到他脸上流露出羞愧的感觉很奇怪。“一开始，我想要挽救他。试着从他如今的样子里找到曾经的那个金刚。但那个金刚消失了。我不得不接受这一点。放他走。”奥利安吞咽了一下，仍然不愿抬头，“我……只能努力记住从前的那个他。”

威震天让奥利安的话沉淀入脑海。他想要知道，如果认为他也“消失了”，那么“从前的那个他”会是什么样子。这是一个非常不舒服的想法。

威震天仍然是他自己。无论他遭受了什么，都是表层的。他的选择、他的观点——它们仍然属于他自己。他非常确信这一点。 

奥利安也能确信吗？

这是威震天无法回答的问题。告诉他，然后看着那对蓝色光镜变得充满同情、悲伤，以及遥远。一旦他那么做了，就无法收回。

他们之间有那么多不同之处，奥利安会谴责那些对威震天所做的事吗？他会不会不顾威震天的意愿来使用这个真相，如果他觉得有必要？

威震天不知道。但是这个场景很容易描绘——奥利安大声告诉全世界这件事，就像他把威震天的数据板中私密的、未完成的内容喊出来一样。

奥利安很善良，以他自己的方式表达忠诚。但善意可以造成很大的伤害。

奥利安试图越过桌子捕捉到威震天的光镜。他伸出手，掌心向上放在那里，欢迎并等待着。

威震天可以告诉他，他想要这么做，但他从火种里知道，如果这么做他一定会后悔。他看着那个张开的手掌，却没有伸手去握住它。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
